


Favorite

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, and stealing clothes, and who is the favorite, arguing about who is really the youngest here, at this point i should tag the ps4 as a character, update: i'm tagging the ps4 as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Steph was on a Very Important Mission.--"Mm," Cass hummed, nodding. "Bizarro's smart. Jason, kill for me."Words Steph wished she could have recorded so she could play them back to Batman and watch him twitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon who requested: Steph and Cass and maybe Jason.
> 
> I took out the maybe. I hope this is something like what you wanted, anon. :D
> 
> You can tell I wrote these last few fics together because the PS4 is in all of them.

Steph lurked outside the window for a good five minutes, crouched on the fire escape and peering inside. She wasn't wearing her costume, just jeans, a tank top and cardigan, with a faintly ridiculous pair of bunny ears perched on her head, angled like antennae. A valiant effort to get Jason and Cass to smile at her, but neither of them had bothered to acknowledge her existence.

With a huff, she jimmied the window open and swung her right leg inside the safe house, ducking through and announcing, "We have a mission, Cass!"

Her dramatic announcement was ruined by her other leg getting tangled in the curtain as she finished climbing inside. She hopped on one foot and flailed her arms for balance.

Cass didn't even look away from the television screen. She and Jason were sitting side by side on the couch and absorbed in a video game. Surprising, for Cass, because she was uniquely terrible at them. The one time Steph and Tim had roped her into Mario Kart she'd complained that everything moved too slow for her brain.

"Are you actually keeping the PS4?" Steph asked, flopping down on the couch on Jason's other side. "Your worldly possessions consist of your weapons, like five sentimental knickknacks to prove you're a real boy, and twelve dozen books. I can't really picture you lugging a game console around with you."

"Bizarro," Jason explained, and well, yes, Steph got it. "He only likes to watch though. He likes controllers less than Cass."

"Mm," Cass hummed, nodding. "Bizarro's smart. Jason, kill for me."

Words Steph wished she could have recorded so she could play them back to Batman and watch him twitch.

Cass handed the controller over and Jason took it, leaning back further into the couch with a sigh. Steph turned her attention to the game as one by one Jason's character cut a swath through the mob of enemies.

"I see we have graduated to something new," she said. "I'm so proud."

"Skip," Cass said, as the last enemy died and a cutscene began. When Jason didn't move, she nudged him in the shoulder and frowned. "Little brother. Skip."

"I bought this because apparently there was a story," Jason muttered, but he handed the controller back to Cass. "I don't know why I bothered."

"More importantly," Steph said, shoving her way into Jason's space so she could peer around him at Cass. "Hey, you. We need to go dress shopping."

"I have dresses," Cass replied. "Bonding with little brother, Steph."

"You know," Jason said, "it's not like you can prove you're older than me."

Cass tapped one finger over her heart. "I know it. In here."

"Aw, so sweet." Steph leaned over, grabbing Cass by the hands. "Shop, shop, come on!"

"Why do you even need new dresses?" Jason asked, kindly not kneeing her in the ribs despite the fact that she was sprawled mostly over his lap. He'd come a long way from the guy whose first reaction to Steph coming at him for a hug had been to pull a gun on her.

Steph crawled over Jason's legs and wrapped herself around Cass, squashing her against the arm of the couch. "Cass is taking me to a premiere tonight. It's an occasion that deserves new dresses. What will the paparazzi think if you show up in an old dress?"

"I like the dress?" Cass suggested, and turned her eyes to Jason. "Jason, stop Steph."

"Uh, I'm sorry but that is outside the job description of 'little brother'," he replied. "Have fun shopping, big sis."

"Betrayed." Cass pried Steph's arms from around her waist while she was too busy laughing to stop her. "You were my favorite."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm no one's favorite."

"Ugh, can we not ruin the mood with your stupidity?" Steph reached over and ruffled his hair. "Bizarro thinks the sun rises and sets based on your whims and every time you fight with Bruce, Artemis gets this look like she's going to physically fight him for custody. Also, Alfred? Come on, now."

Her effort earned her a smile, one of his real, shy ones that made her understand why Bizarro looked at him like he was sunshine in human form.

"And that's why you're my favorite," Jason said, and poked his tongue out at Cass.

"I am your favorite," Cass said, pouting. "You can't have two favorite sisters."

"I'm not really a sister," Steph replied. "Cause that would involve Bruce being my dad and I don't need that kind of stress in my life."

"You're kind of a sister," Jason said. "Cass can be my favorite older sister, you can be my favorite younger one."

"Objection." Steph poked the tip of his nose. Jason scrunched it up and jerked his head away. "I am older than you as well."

"In what world? I got at least a year on you. At _least_."

"I totally caught up while you were dead."

"I wasn't dead that long, come on."

Steph huffed. "Look, if Cass can be your big sister based on sheer force of will alone then so can I."

"Time doesn't work that way," Jason retorted.

"Not will. Facts," Cass protested. She got up on her knees and pat them both on the head. "Jason and Steph are the same age. Twins."

"I can accept this," Steph said, grudgingly. "Even Robins have to stick together."

"I'm the older twin," Jason said, because he was an argumentative ass.

"Same. Age." Cass stared at them both sternly, hands on her hips. "Because I said so."

"You have a good Alfred face," Steph told her. She held her hand out to Jason. "Truce?"

He rolled his eyes, heaved a dramatic sigh, but took her hand and shook it.

"Good." Cass nodded, satisfied. "Jason, come shopping with us."

"A world of no," he replied. "I have more than enough clothes."

"You wear like the same three things," Steph said. "You only have one hoodie, which is a sacrilege considering the jokes you could make."

"I only need one."

"But if you wear it what are Cass and I supposed to steal?" Steph asked. Cass nodded in agreement beside her. "Big hoodies are so nice and warm, like a blanket but more socially acceptable to walk around campus in."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Buy yourself a bigger size."

Steph shook her head. "Stolen clothes smell better."

"You're fucking weird."

She shrugged. "Can't deny."

Cass got to her feet, reaching her hand down to Steph.

She took it and let Cass pull her up from the couch. She looked back at Jason. "Come on, Jason. Come shop with us and carry our bags."

Jason kept his eyes fixed on the television screen. "Cass is strong enough to carry anything, I believe in her."

"When was the last time you went outside in actual sunlight?"

"Oh no, you've discovered my biggest secret," Jason replied, dry as a desert. "I'm a vampire."

"The secret of your resurrection is revealed." Steph sighed. "Fine, but if you don't come along with us we're just going to buy you clothes anyway and you'll have no say."

"Just like you'll have no say when I set them on fire? I think I'll survive."

Steph tossed an arm around Cass' shoulders and pulled her close. "Cass, your brother is so annoying."

"Yours too," Cass replied.

"Eh, he's less mine," Steph said, and started dragging Cass towards the front door of the apartment. "You two share a father after all."

"You can't prove that," Jason called after them. "I have a death certificate."

She rolled her eyes, opening the door and ushering Cass through. "Jay, you keep saying that and one day he's going to do something about it."

Jason snorted. "I'd like to see him try."

"So do I, buddy," Steph replied, and closed the apartment door. She turned immediately to Cass. "Okay, so we're in agreement, right? We have to find him the most obnoxious thing ever and get him to wear it and take photos of him and give them to Alfred so he puts them on Christmas cards, right? 'Cause that's what I was thinking."

Cass nodded. "My thoughts are shorter but the same."

Steph grinned, wide and wicked. "That's why we make such a great team."

**Author's Note:**

> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com) filled with ramblings and pretty things.


End file.
